Computers oftentimes access services over a network such as the Internet. Information used by computers in displaying data when accessing such services can be obtained from the service over the network, or alternatively can be retrieved from a local cache of the computer (e.g., where the information was saved from a previous time when the service was accessed). Although it may be desirable to know whether the information is typically obtained by computers from the service or from the local caches, it can be difficult for computers and services to know how frequently the information is obtained from the local caches of the computers and how frequently the information is obtained from the service.